Un Reino Lejano Llamado Asgard
by temi03
Summary: Una historia de amor, odio, fantasía y drama, ambientada en la Época Medieval. Un compromiso obligado hará desatar una serie de eventos, afortunados y desafortunados, para Los Nueve Reinos y para todos sus habitantes, que traerán un final muy poco deseado. Thor/Loki; Steve/Tony; Bruce/Clint; Natasha/Pepper.
1. Loki I

_Estúpido. Tonto. Ingenuo._

-Felicidades, hermano- le dije a Thor mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro y trataba de poner mi mejor cara.

_Eso era lo que me describía en ese momento al saber que mi hermano había contraído compromiso con una estúpida princesa de Midgard. Una tal Jane Foster._

Estábamos en frente de nuestro padre, Rey de Asgard, y de nuestra madre, Reina de Asgard.

-Thor, el día que tú concretes tu compromiso, contrayendo matrimonio con la princesa de Midgard. Este trono será tuyo y de tu futura esposa- dictó el Rey.

El rostro de mi hermano se iluminó por completo, miró a nuestra madre y le guiñó el ojo. Él salió de la sala y yo, lo seguí.

-Thor…- le dije- ¿Estás seguro de querer casarte?

-Loki- me abrazó- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Seré rey! Tendré el trono de dos reinos.

_Y eso era lo único que te importaba ¿no? Que llegara el día en el que te sentaras al mando…_

-Pero, ni siquiera sabes si la amas o no ¡Las has visto por lo menos una sola vez en toda tu vida!

-Con el tiempo… Podré llegar a quererla. Fue lo único que me respondió.

_Sí, claro. Eso dices ahora. Espera a que te metas a la boca del lobo._

Me di la vuelta sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba furioso, a la vez desconcertado y desalmado. Fui a darme un baño, para luego salir a cenar con mi familia.

Dejé mi cuerpo descansando en la tina, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndole a mis lágrimas salir desde lo más profundo de mi dolor. No podía soportar la idea de verlo vestido de gala, tomado de la mano con esa estúpida mujer. Ver que se entregaba a otra persona mientras yo pasaba a ser _algo_ de segundo plano.

_El simple hecho de saber que ya nada sería como antes, que no volveríamos a sentarnos debajo de los árboles en el palacio, hablando y riendo como lo hacíamos desde la niñez. Ya sus prioridades sería otras más importantes: Reinar dos pueblos, mantener la paz entre los demás Reinos… Y luego venían los hijos..._

Me limpié el rostro antes de seguir llenando la tina con mis amargas lágrimas. Salí del baño y volví a vestirme. Al entrar al comedor real, todos estaban esperando por mí.

-Disculpen la tardanza…- dije un poco apenado.

Los amigos de mi hermano estaban sentados en la mesa, todos se voltearon al verme. Entre esos estaba Clint, un viejo amigo de nosotros y arquero real.

Me senté al lado de Thor, ese are mi puesto desde que tenía memoria y me quedaba muy poco para disfrutarlo antes de despedirme de él. Todos hablaban temas distintos, que si la comida, que si el clima, que si el pueblo… El rey habló y todos los que estaban cotorreando se callaron.

-Mañana, para esta hora, la Princesa de Midgard estará con nosotros. Ella traerá consigo cuatro de sus mejores escoltas de confianza. Pido que los traten a todos como se merecen…

_¿Cómo a un bote de basura?_

-… Con respeto- terminó diciendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, hablé por fin.

-Madre…- ella me miro asombrada, ya que nunca hablo durante la cena- ¿Podríamos hablar después de comer?

-Está bien, hijo- sonrió y todos siguieron comiendo, ignorando que había hablado.

Thor me miraba, preguntándose para sus adentros, supongo, el por qué hablaría con nuestra madre. Fui el primero en terminar de comer. Me levanté de la mesa y salí hacia el jardín real. Mi madre llegó unos pocos segundos detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por entre en jardín.

-Madre… El compromiso de Thor, no me convence del todo. Sabes cómo es él…

-Lo sé, Loki. A mí tampoco me agrada la idea. Pero, por el bien de todo en Asgard y en Midgard, se decidió hacer esto…

La verdad era que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, tanto que…

-¿Y si regreso a Jounthenhaim?

Mi madre se detuvo, me miró absorta e intentó decir una que otra palabra.

-Sé que es una locura- continué diciendo- pero yo también quiero reinar, y más sabiendo que cuando yo valla, el trono estaría a mi disposición.

-Sabes que… Si te vas, quedarías desterrado para siempre… Así le ruegue a tu padre, él no lo aceptaría, lo tomaría como traición.

Suspiré.

-Piénsalo bien, hijo. Ten en cuenta todo lo que puedes desatar con eso.

-Lo de Thor es imparable, ¿cierto?

-Me temo que sí- susurró.

Abracé a mi madre fuertemente y al oído le susurré lo que ella quería escuchar en ese momento.

-No iré… Pensaré bien las cosas hasta el día de la boda de mi hermano. Piensa que no dije nada, ya verás que en unos días se me olvidará todo este asunto- le guiñé el ojo para darle más seguridad.

Volvimos adentro del castillo, enseguida me fui a mi habitación y desempolvé varios libros que había sacado a escondidas de la sala secreta de hechicería del castillo. Eran los hechizos más extraños y escalofriantes que podía haber leído antes.

-Hechizos de… ¿transformación?- murmuré sorprendido leyendo la cubierta de un libro de tapa negra- ¿Qué demo…

-Loki- dijo mi hermano tocando la puerta.

-Un momento- abrí únicamente la puerta para que viera únicamente mi cuerpo entero.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

-¿Puedo entrar?- me suplicó con la mirada.

-Estoy ocupado ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quería hablar contigo…

-Thor ¿No puede ser en otro momento?

Suspiró.

-Está bien…- se rindió- Hasta mañana.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Cerré la puerta de un golpe, como para fingir el mal humor. Y no lo tenía. Solamente estaba un poco deprimido por _su culpa_. Por culpa de su idiotez y nada más.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en ese libro de hechizos que parecía interesante.

'_Hechizo para cambiar de sexo._

_El efecto de este hechizo dura tres horas aproximadamente, y tarda cinco minutos para ver los resultados. Luego la persona volverá a su sexo original._

_De hombre a mujer._

_Vierta en un vaso de madera tres gotas de sangre de la persona a la que desea transformar. Aparte de eso, usted necesita:_

_-Cinco pétalos de rosa._

_-Jugo de cereza._

_-Agua de sapo*_

_-Una lágrima de sirena._

_-Tres gotas de saliva de una mujer virgen._

_Mezcle todo hasta que tenga una consistencia viscosa._

_*El agua de sapo se obtiene de dos maneras. La primera es exprimir un sapo con las manos. La segunda es dejar un sapo, sin vida, en agua con doce horas de anticipación._

_Nota: Profesar el nombre de quién lo bebe antes de ingerir la poción'_

De solo imaginarme agarrando un sapo con las manos y exprimirlo… Me daban náuseas. Me sobé el cuello antes de lanzar los libros debajo de mi cama y acostarme en la cama por completo.

Cerré los ojos, imaginando mi cuerpo de mujer. Con un vestido, un peinado y color en los labios.

_Podría… Meterme en el castillo, como amiga mía, de Jounthenhaim. Empezaría a trabar amistad con Thor, luego lo engatusaría para que se enamorara de mi parte femenina y se olvidara de ese estúpido compromiso. Y si todo funcionaba, tenía que buscar la forma de…_

-…Ser mujer…

…_Para siempre. Podría fingir mi muerte o pediría mi destierro de Asgard a la fuerza. Y me quedaba a su lado, como la Reina._

Eso era lo único que deseaba con todo el alma…


	2. Tony I

Era un día normal en el bar. Había más ebrios que de costumbre.

-Tony ¿Dónde pongo estos vasos?

-Déjalos en la cocina. Y lávalos un poco- le dije a mi empleada, Pepper.

Entre tantos disparates que hablaba la gente, hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

-…Y vienen de Midgard.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Acaso eres sordo? La princesa de Midgard viene hoy, para legalizar su compromiso con el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Thor?- lloró una mujer que también escuchaba lo que no le importaba- Y yo que quería ser su esposa.

-Sí, ya te va a hacer caso- soplé- eres solo una prostituta.

La verdad era que había amanecido con esa mujer ese día. Y no era que me fastidiaba esa vida de fiestero, la verdad era que no era tan mala después de todo, pero en el reino me conocían por eso y otras cosas más…

-Bueno, cuerda de ebrios. Es hora de que vuelvan a ver la luz del día. Cerraré por un par de horas.

La mayoría se quejó y mientras iba recogiendo el dinero, Pepper recogía el desastre. Cerré con llave la puerta de la entrada en la cara de la última persona que quedaba en el bar. Me senté a contar las ganancias detrás del mostrador.

-Y tú… ¿Piensas sentarte a contar todas esas monedas mientras me tienes como una criada?

La miré de reojo.

-Para eso te pago ¿no?

-¡Hace un mes que no veo ni una sola moneda en mi mano!

-Tuviste una semana de vacaciones.

-¡Estaba enferma!

Me levanté de la silla, le di diez monedas de oro y caminé hasta la cocina.

-Espero que te vayas a casa y tomes algo para que no te vuelvas a 'enfermar'. Tienes el día libre.

-Eres… insoportable.

-Que linda. Gracias.

Ella se mofó y se fue del negocio. Luego me acordé de la conversación de los ebrios.

El príncipe Thor… ¿en matrimonio?

Eso hubiera sido algo que nadie pensaría en lo absoluto, a pesar de ya tener la edad para hacerse cargo del trono ¿Con una princesa de un Reino tan lejano?

_Esto me suena a problema entre reyes._

Alguien tocó la puerta de atrás, la abrí y para mi sorpresa…

-¿Príncipe Loki?- susurré- ¿Qué lo trae por acá?- le di paso para que pudiera entrar. Venía abrigado, como en cubierto, se quitó la capa.

-Vengo por dos cositas, nada más.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me servía un trago.

-Necesito, una lágrima de sirena. Y la segunda, saliva de una mujer virgen.

_¿Ahora qué se inventaré este príncipe Loko? Mmm… Saliva de una mujer virgen…_

-Necesito esto para dentro de una hora. Espero que…- dijo sacando una bolsa de tela llena de dinero-… esto sirva por tu ayuda.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, su alteza.

Loki sonrió.

-Gracias Tony- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pepper!- grité- ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Sabes que se puede tocar la puerta?- me miró molesta.

Entré a su casa, sin pedir permiso, saqué un frasco de vidrio y la miré serio.

-Escupe en el frasco.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Anda, vamos. No tengo todo el día.

-¿Para que necesitas mi saliva?

-¡Solo hazlo y ya!

Ella iba a tomas el frasco, pero antes…

-¿Eres virgen, verdad?

A Pepper se le subió el color rojo. Estaba algo furiosa y apenada.

-Si…- dijo a media voz.

-Te diría el porqué pero, no quiero meterme en problemas. Luego te explico todo lo que quieras.

Ella me arrebató el frasco, lo llenó como por la mitad, lo tapó y me lo entregó.

-¿Feliz, Tony?

-Sí, gracias.

_¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?_

Caminé hacia la puerta, me devolví y le dije.

-Trabajarás esta noche, tengo como cinco ebrios afuera del negocio… Sin peros.

Suspiró.

-Está bien.

Llegué al bar a buscar esas lágrimas de sirena, las usaba en casos especiales y las colocaba en las bebidas. _Secretos de cantinero. _Saqué todos los frascos que tenía.

-¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí?- dijo la voz del príncipe a mis espaldas.

-Claro- señalé el tope del bar. El sonrió, se acercó hacia ese montón de frascos de vidrio y los metió todos en un saco.

-Gracias por todo, Tony. Si llegara a necesitar algo…

-No se preocupe, su alteza. Siempre a la orden.

Al volver a darle la espalda, había desaparecido, otra vez.


	3. Natasha I

-¡Princesa!- grité corriendo mientras entraba a su dormitorio.

-Natasha… Sabes que detesto que me llames así. Nos conocemos desde niñas, por favor deja las formalidades.

Me reí en voz baja.

-Ok, Jane. Como quieras… Vengo a decirte que el Príncipe Barton, el terco de tu hermano, ya no quiere ir con nosotros a Asgard.

-En un rato bajo a hablar con él, debe estar cansado…- le ayudé a cepillarse el cabello- ya que ayer se reunió con los doctores del Reino.

-Está bien. Así puede que le hagas cambiar de idea.

-Oye… ¿Y Darcy?

-La conoces. Debe estar comprándote nueva ropa para ver si impresionas al príncipe- reí.

-La verdad es que… Me da un poco de miedo. Lo he visto como dos veces en toda mi vida, si no me equivoco.

-Pero, es guapo- le guiñé el ojo.

Ella se rió y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Sí, eso creo.

Fui a la puerta, pero antes de salir me acordé de otra cosa que tenía que preguntarle.

-¿Has visto a Steve?

-Creo que está en la caballeriza…. ¿Por qué?

-Dentro de unas horas nos iremos, y acuérdate que tu padre le pidió que nos escoltara. Y no lo voy a dejar sin hacer nada, ayudará a empacar.

Ella se rió.

_Steve… Steve… ¿Dónde te habrás metido?_

Asomé mi cabeza en la entrada de la caballeriza, no había absolutamente nadie. Estaba desolado.

-¿Steve?- grité.

-¡Voy!- dijo su voz desde adentro.

Salió corriendo, lleno de tierra hasta en la cara.

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunté asqueada.

-Jugando con tierra- se rió- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

-No, no, no, no, no… Gracias. Venía era a pedirte un favor, para montar las valijas al carruaje.

-Está bien, yo voy.

-Pero, espérate. Primero báñate.

Él solo se río.

Subí a la habitación de Jane a empacar todas las cosas para que Steve se llevara las valijas en pocos minutos. Separé los vestidos de diario de los de gala encima de la cama. La voz de Darcy se oyó a mis espaldas.

-¡Ya llegué!- lanzó todo lo que había comprado a la cama, ligando lo que ya había hecho.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa y ella se asustó.

-¿No viste que tenía todo ordenado?

-Perdón… Susurró.

-A ver… Sorpréndeme.

Sacó un vestido muy bonito, de color rojo y blanco, con encaje y flores.

-Este es formal… Espero que le guste para llevárselo puesto.

-La verdad es que si con este vestido no impresiona el príncipe, no sé con qué lo hará.

-Pues- dijo Darcy- El Príncipe tiene fama de que no existe ninguna mujer que lo haya tentado.

-Esperemos que esta vez, sea la excepción- sonreí.

Jane llegó a los pocos segundos, se sentó y empezó a detallar el vestido. Luego de unos cuantos sermones, accedió a ponerse el vestido y todos los complementos que Darcy se había esmerado en comprar.

Steve subió por el equipaje y luego Barton llegó a ayudarnos. El Rey nos dio su bendición para poder partir. Jane estaba un poco nerviosa, Darcy estaba durmiendo y Steve y Barton se la pasaban hablando. Me limité a mirar por la ventana

_Jamás antes había salido del Reino… El paisaje es hermoso. Nunca pensé que me iría del palacio._

Llegamos exactamente para la hora de la cena. Estábamos en el salón principal, presentándonos a los Reyes… Todo iba bien hasta que…

-Sus majestades…- dijo un guardia. Todos volteamos sorprendidos no sabíamos lo que pasaría- Lady Aloki de Jounthenhaim.


	4. Clint I

Sentía que algo extraño pasaba en el castillo, no le dije nada a nadie, me limité a observar todo desde una torre.

A parte de que la prometida de mi amigo Thor, venía en camino, había algo que no me parecía normal. Pude ver al Príncipe Loki salir del palacio montado en su caballo.

_¿A dónde vas? ¿Eh?_

Procuré seguirlo, para que no notara que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Al llegar al pueblo me fijé que Seraphine estaba sola al frente de una tienda de ropa para damas. Me sorprendió un poco, a este Príncipe nunca se le vio el interés por una mujer.

_¿Por qué ahora?_

Me quedé esperándolo afuera, descuidé mi vista de la puerta por un momento y cuando volví en sí, estaba partiendo a la parte más alejada del pueblo, el bosque.

Lo seguí a pie, manteniendo al cien por ciento la discreción y la distancia, fuera lo que fuera a hacer era mejor estar lejos. Me subí a un árbol al darme cuenta de que ya no iba a seguir andando.

Sacó de un bolso de tela unos cuantos frascos. Los acomodó y empezó a hacer una poción, a mi parecer.

_A ver, Loki. Te conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo ¿Qué rayos estás tramando?_

Luego de mezclar todas esas cosas, que a mi opinión, eran asquerosas, no solo por lo que parecían a simple vista, si no por el olor que daban, se cortó la palma de la mano con una roca afilada. Y luego, se tomó todo hasta el fondo. Al parecer cayó desmayado entre las hojas de los árboles, bajé para asegurarme que siguiera con vida.

_Estás respirando… Supongo que sigues vivo._

Había un libro de hechicería a un lado, lo tomé y al ver la página en la que estaba marcada…

_'…Cambio de ¿sexo?' '¿Transformación?' ¿Qué demonios?_

Ahora todo encajaba, por eso había comprado ropa de mujer. Seraphine se me acercó y puso su hocico en mi hombro.

-Él estará bien- le sonreí al caballo- En un rato volverá a despertar…

_Supongo._

Bajé mi vista hacia su rostro, algo le estaba pasando. El cabello le crecía, sus rasgos se estaban volviendo más femeninos, la poción estaba haciendo efecto. No quería estar cuando él despertara, así que me devolví para el castillo a esperar que Loki regresara hecho mujer, vestido de princesa.

-¡Clint! Estábamos esperando por ti…- me dijo Thor al verme.

-Lo siento por llegar un poco tarde- sonreí.

-Ven, íbamos a salir a cabalgar un rato por el bosque.

-¡No!- grité.

_Mierda, no pueden ver a Loki así como si nada... ¿Qué digo?_

Thor me miraba absorto.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Em.… Porque… Tienes que estar acá para cuando llegue la Princesa con todos sus acompañantes.

-¡Ah! Eso… No te preocupes. Llegaremos todos antes de la cena.

Antes de que Thor tomara rumbo al establo, Sif llegó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Muchachos… No podremos ir a cabalgar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tu padre te lo ha negado, y tu madre desea que estés descansado par cuando llegue tu prometida.

Thor se molestó un poco y se fue para hablar con el Rey y la Reina. Sif lo siguió y yo me fui a donde estaba antes, vigilando desde la torre, la entrada del palacio.

Calculo que unos cuantos kilómetros a lo largo pude ver un carruaje.

-¡Fandall!- le llamé desde arriba, él giró su cabeza y me sonrió- ¡Ahí vienen!

-¿Quiénes?-gritó.

-¡La princesa de Midgard!

Salió corriendo a avisarle al resto de los sirvientes. Yo me quedé desde arriba inspeccionando todo, para asegurarme que si eran ellos los que venían en ese carruaje. Puede saberlo, por el color del carruaje, era azul cielo y de un tamaño más o menos grande.

Cuando se fueron acercando cada vez más, empezaron a abrir las puertas del palacio, para que pudieran entrar.

Se bajaron tres mujeres del carruaje, una, por la ropa que traía, se notaba que era la princesa. Las otras dos, vestidas de la misma forma, se notaban que eran acompañantes. Luego se bajaron dos hombres, uno rubio con pinta de ser caballero, y otro con ropa fina, un moreno que desde lejos llamaba mi atención. Luego que despejaran la entrada, a lo lejos se veía que alguien venía en un caballo, una mujer, se notaba porque llevaba puesto un vestido.

_¿Será Loki? ¿Será o no será?_

Bajé de mi posición y me acerqué a la puerta del castillo. Esperando a que entrara. No tardó más de cinco minutos en que una joven cruzara la puerta, algo torpe con los zapatos, pero muy bien vestida. Pero, hasta que no me diera una señal de que me dijera que esa mujer era Loki, no haría nada.

-Disculpe- se le acercó un sirviente- ¿A dónde desea que le coloquemos su equipaje?

Ella sonrió.

-_A mi_… Perdón, a la habitación de mi primo, por favor.

-En seguida, Lady.

El sirviente se fue y entonces lo tomé del brazo y lo hale fuerte hacia una esquina donde estaba escondido.

-¿Qué haces?- puso los ojos como platos.

-Shhhh.

-Suéltame- dijo en voz baja.

-No te soltaré, Loki.

Su rostro se puso pálido y solté su brazo para no lastimarlo.

-Clint… ¿Co-cómo supiste que era yo?

-Técnicas de arquero- sonreí.

-Me seguiste…- susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Que intentas hacer?- le pregunté.

-Nada- me dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

-En serio. Dime. Hasta podría ayudarte.

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra, siguió caminando, luchando con los tacones, hasta que se volteó y me habló.

-Mi nombre es Aloki Laufeyson, Lady de Jounthenhaim. Prima del Príncipe Loki… Y estoy acá para acabar con el compromiso de Thor, y si me es posible le volveré la vida añicos a esa estúpida Princesa- esto último lo dijo a media voz, con los ojos tornándose a llorar.

_Eso quiere decir que… ¿Estás… de Thor?_

-A nadie nos complace ese compromiso- le dije- Si necesitas algo… Solo dime, y te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Loki sonrió.

-Hazme un favor y anúnciame, quiero arruinarle la vida a esa campesina desde este momento.

-Está bien- asentí con la cabeza.

Entré al salón donde estaban el Rey y la Reina.

-Sus majestades…- dije en voz alta- Lady Aloki de Jounthenhaim.

Todos voltearon a verme, todos. Incluyendo a ese hombre que con solo verlo de lejos estaba llamando mi atención.


	5. Loki II

-Madre… Padre… Tendrán que disculparme, pero esta noche no estaré con ustedes para recibir a la princesa de Midgard.

-¿Por qué, hijo?- preguntó mi madre.

-Me reuniré con unos viejos amigos, con los estudiaba en la academia de hechicería.

-Qué lástima, hijo… Te perderás del banquete.

El rey solo me miraba, no articulaba ni una sola palabra, y pues, al sentir su mirada fría encima de mí, una gota de sudor corrió por mi frente.

-Pero, esta noche llegará una prima mía, de Jounthenhaim. Deseo que la reciban con mucho aprecio.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Thor con la boca llena de comida.

Sonreí.

-Aloki*

_*Significa Brillante en Hindú._

-¿A qué hora llegará?- habló por fin mi padre.

-Tal vez... A la misma hora que la princesa.

Después de varios minutos sin que alguien opinara nada, hice una reverencia y salí a mi habitación por algo de dinero, tenía que comprar ropa de mujer.

Me reí de mi mismo.

_Ropa interior. Vestidos de flores, con encaje y lazos. Collares, zarcillos, guantes… Zapatos._

_¿Acaso sería lo suficientemente atractivo como para que él se enamorara de mí? ¿Cómo sería mi cuerpo?_

Suspiré y bajé al establo a buscar mi caballo, ya que con una transportación no iba a poder cargar tantas cosas.

-Seraphine…- llamé a mi caballo, ella salió correteando hacia donde yo estaba, Le acaricié el lomo y me subí en ella. Llegué a la tienda más exclusiva del reino. Si tenía que ponerme un vestido no iba a ser cualquier trapo.

-¡Oh! Su alteza…- dijo una señora en la tienda- Qué gusto verlo por acá.

-Buenas tardes… Necesito de todo un poco. Esta noche tendré a una amiga que viene desde muy lejos y me pidió que le buscara un atuendo para poder cenar en el palacio.

_Sí claro, amiga…_

-Antes que nada, necesitamos la ropa interior. ¿Es de su contextura, la joven?

-Sí, señora- le dije mientras sacaba una caja.

-Acá esta todo lo que necesita de ropa interior- sonrió.

- Ahora… ¿De qué color desea que sea el vestido?

-Verde- sonreí.

Buscó en un armario por unos pocos segundos, llegó a mi lado con un vestido largo, con encaje y una gema dorada por encima del pecho.

-Perfecto- susurré.

-Aconsejaría que combinara con este traje, prendas doradas, su majestad.

-¿Prendas?

-Sí, señor. Collares y zarcillos para la dama- me mostró una gargantilla de oro y unos pendientes largos, hermosos, dignos de mi yo mujer.

Sacó unos zapatos blancos con tacón, los colocó abajo del vestido y sonrió al ver que había escogido algo hermoso para mí.

_¿Cómo demonios se supone que camine con esto?_

-Creo que es todo…- susurré.

-Ok, alteza… Serían unas, trescientas monedas de oro.

Saqué la bolsa y le di la cantidad exacta de monedas. La señora empacó todo en una valija mediana y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias- le dije- buen día.

Até la valija a la silla de montar y me fui al bosque para comenzar con mi hechizo.

Ya en la parte más alejada del bosque, até a Seraphine a un árbol y me transporté a mi habitación en el castillo, tomando la bolsa que Tony me había dado, junto con el libro y el agua de sapo que había mandado a sacar. Volví al bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Abrí el libro y busqué el hechizo.

_Los pétalos de rosa están en este frasco. La lágrima de sirena está acá. Saliva… _

Tomé los pétalos de rosa y los coloqué en el agua de sapo, lancé una lágrima de sirena al resto de la poción junto con un jugo de cereza que me había robado de la cocina.

_¿De quién será esta saliva?_

Me dieron náuseas de solo pensarlo. Puse unas cuantas gotas de saliva en esa misteriosa poción y lo revolví hasta ver que había tomado un aspecto viscoso.

Me corté la palma de la mano y dejé que la sangre corriera hasta el vaso.

Respiré profundo.

_¿Quién lo diría? El príncipe del engaño, haciendo hasta lo inimaginable… por amor._

-Loki Laufeyson. Príncipe de Asgard y heredero al trono de Jounthenhaim.

Me tapé la nariz y me lo tomé hasta el fondo. Nunca antes me habían dado tantas ganas de vomitar, era lo más asqueroso que podrías haber probado en toda tu vida.

Reprimí las ganas de expulsar esa asquerosa poción de mi estómago e intenté calmarme.

Cerré los ojos y caí desmayado por completo, calculo que unos cinco minutos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, pasé mi mano por el cuello y me di cuenta de que…

_¿Cabello…largo?_

-¿Seraphine?- salió un tono agudo de mi boca.

_¿Qué demonios pasó con mi voz?_

Bajé la mirada hacia mi cuerpo, mis manos eran delgadas y finas. Mis brazos eran largos, delicados. Me toqué el pecho, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que tenía senos y que no eran tan pequeños de lo que había imaginado. Bajé las manos por mi vientre y encontré lo que sí me rectificaba que era una mujer gracias a la poción. Mis piernas eran… lindas, creo.

Miré mi reflejo en un charco de agua. Y no podía creer, todavía, que era una mujer. Mis labios eran delgados, mis ojos seguían siendo los mismos, tenía el mismo perfil solo que un poco más afeminado.

_Soy…hermosa._

Seraphine no se alarmó en lo absoluto, sabía que era yo. Le acaricié el lomo y tomé todo lo que había comprado. Me quité mi traje de príncipe y me desnudé por completo. Me puse la ropa interior y me apresuré en vestirme.

Ya estaba listo, o lista mejor dicho. Empaqué mi ropa de hombre, monté a Seraphine y en menos de diez minutos estaba en las puertas del castillo de Asgard.


	6. Natasha II

Estábamos presentándonos al Rey a la Reina, cuando llegó alguien, se anunció junto con uno de los guardias reales.

-Sus majestades, Lady Aloki de Jounthenhaim.

En la sala estábamos Steve, Darcy, Barton, Jane y obviamente, sus majestades y yo. Todos giramos la cabeza para ver que se encontraba una menuda joven, aparentemente de unos veintidós años, de cabellera larga y negra, de rasgos muy finos, ojos verdes y con joyas extremadamente costosas. Ella sonrió, cautivando a la Reina, me imagino que ellos sabían quién era.

_¿Quién será esta? ¿Otra prometida del príncipe Thor?_

-Un placer conocerlos, altezas- hizo una reverencia y se acercó con paso firme a nosotros.

Miró a Jane de reojo, con recelo, y luego posó su mirada en la de los Reyes. La Reina Fridda bajó a abrazar a esa mujer, nos pasó por el lado a saludar a la Reina.

-Ella es prima del Príncipe Loki- dijo su majestad.

Luego, entró Thor, sonriendo y gritando con otros hombres más.

-Hijo, ven- lo llamó- Les presento a la Princesa y al Príncipe de Midgard- Jane y Bruce hicieron una reverencia- Los acompañaron estos tres jóvenes.

Thor le tomó la mano a Jane y se la besó, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Su alteza- dijo Darcy dando también una reverencia junto con Steve, me tocó hacer lo mismo. Miré de reojo al príncipe, estaba observando a esa nueva mujer que estaba ahora al lado de su madre. Al pacer Aloki se había fijado que había captado su atención, se bajó hasta donde estaba Thor y le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Aloki Laufeyson, soy prima de mi querido Loki. Es un placer conocerlo, su alteza.

-El gusto es mío, señorita- sonrió.

Giré mi mirada hacia Jane, ella tenía las orejas coloradas. No le gustaba esa situación.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos? La comida ya está lista.

El rey nos dio el honor de que todos nos sentáramos a comer en la mesa de Odín. Todos, los amigos de Thor también estaban sentados disfrutando del banquete. Steve se sentó al frente mío, Darcy estaba a mi lado, y Jane y Thor se sentaron uno al frente del otro, Aloki se sentó al lado de Jane y entre un rubio que había llegado con un arco en la mano.

La cena no fue tan monotemática como pensé, fue divertido hasta que…

-¡Ay! Lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi culpa…- Aloki, en un descuido de todos, le había regado el vino a Jane en toda la parte blanca del vestido, 'accidentalmente'

A Jane se le subió el color rojo a las mejillas, no solo por el hecho de que era un vestido algo costoso, si no por el hecho de que todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta del gran manchón que tenía en la ropa, Thor intentó disimular una suave risa.

Aloki terminó de cenar, agradeció en voz alta y salió del salón.

Jane se quedó tiesa, no sabía si irse a cambiar o quedarse ahí…

Darcy me miró y yo le asentí con la cabeza.

-Disculpen, pero debemos atender algo en este momento- las dos nos levantamos de la mesa y tomamos a Jane de la mano, directo a su habitación.

Darcy cerró la puerta mientras buscaba otro vestido entre las valijas.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa estúpida?- bufó ella- Acaso que por ser prima del príncipe puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-Tal vez- susurró Jane- si fue un accidente como dijo.

-Por Dios, Jane ¿Esto te parece un accidente?- Darcy le mostró el vestido, el vino todavía escurría de la falda.

-Ya chicas… Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez, no volverá a pasar. Lo verás- ayudé a Jane a ponerse otro vestido, para por lo menos bajar y agradecerle a los Reyes por la comida.

-Hermana…- tocó Banner. Darcy le abrió la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Fue solo un poco de vino, es todo- sonrió.

-Te esperaré abajo…

Darcy y yo, dejamos a Jane sola en su habitación. En las puertas del palacio, hacía el jardín, estaba Aloki, tenía a Thor cara a cara. Se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído. Nos quedamos impactadas de la reacción que tuvo el príncipe con esto, colocó sus manos en su espalda baja y ella lo besó muy cerca de los labios.

_Es… ¿Lo que creo que es? ¿Lo está seduciendo?_

Salí corriendo de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estábamos espiando. Darcy me siguió y luego llegó Steve detrás de nosotras.

-Hey, chicas. ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo? Los amigos de Thor nos están invitando a un bar que hay en el pueblo.

Las dos nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza.


End file.
